


A Kiss

by I_llbedammned



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: A short bit of fluff about Aziraphale and Crowley's first kiss.





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There was a challenge to write a fic using only single syllable words. So I wrote a bit of fluff using the ineffable husbands. Side note, it is hard to write about them when both of their names are far more than one syllable.

A kiss. A chance that was taken on a whim, late at night when the rest of the world was at rest. The red haired man with snake eyes saw the way that the light shone upon the white haired man, the way it made him look like he was made of light. Rays made a bright arc that seem’d to make him to art. His eyes were on the book in front of him and his smile was so soft that it made his black heart melt a skosh. A flash of thought and the lithe man moved til he was aft of the ray of light.

“What are-?” came the dazed words as his kind eyes faced the gold snake ones.

The lank man lean’d down and his words were cut short as lips touched lips. For a brief time both were light and the world shone. Soft hands wrapped ‘round a thin waist and pulled him close.

The red haired man backed up, doubt ‘pon his face. “Is that-?” Brows raised up as words failed.

“Yes.” The other man smiled, “I kind of knew, but this is good. Good to tell the truth about our minds.”

A glare from the lank man, “I am not good. I am wrath and greed and lust.”

“To me, you are.” The round man pull’d him close once more by the shirt, lips press’d ‘pon lips. Hands moved through hair while the smell of books hung in the air.

The tall man’s body wrapped around the other’s, hopes soared high in each as the love of ages all came to fruit.


End file.
